The present invention relates to a twin-clutch transmission and a method for controlling at least two clutches in a twin clutch transmission of a vehicle.
Twin-clutch transmissions, especially parallel shift transmissions, and methods for controlling the clutches of these transmission systems are known from vehicle technology. In the known twin-clutch transmissions, at least one clutch is engaged after the transmission controller of the vehicle is switched off. Also in the event of emergency operation or a system fault, such as a failure of the transmission controller, the clutch remains in the engaged condition. This has the particular disadvantage that the vehicle thereafter cannot be moved, such as for towing, without additional measures.